Talk:Main Page
Unofficial Official SgWWiki Talk So, when is this wiki of Forum's going to hit the game now? I'm pretty sure it doesn't take a month to create a Wiki. It's rather simple I would think. Not talking about the articles, just the wiki itself... --WarEagle 18:39, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Colors Hey, I'm not too keen on the colors. I think we should go back to what we had. And could we have a different format for the Main Page? --WarEagle *This page is UGG! Fix ZPMMaker. Organize it, or should I with my sloppy coding? ;> WarEagle 01:01, 29 September 2006 (UTC) *May I take over the front page? I plan to organize it a bit... and if you wish, I could try and find out how to get the SGW feel complete... WarEagle 23:28, 29 September 2006 (UTC) *As a result of more than three complaints, I have made the Main Page slightly more appealing. ZPMMaker, you can revert my edits if you don't like it. I also noticed, ususally to get the whole wiki to look a certain way, you need to have a skin that does that, not by defining colors. Observe http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Main_Page. --WarEagle 19:51, 30 September 2006 (UTC) **Yes, yes, I'm well aware of that. I didn't want the entire wiki to have black background... it'd get annoying after a while. The front page looks disgraceful at the moment. At least the way I had it was structured. Now it's just a bunch of text that doesn't even have a table. I'm reverting it, but am willing to hear suggestions about a colour scheme. Until that, the main page is locked from editing. ZPMMaker 07:56, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ***No, I mean an individual skin for it. I don't mean it should be the default... It should really be up to the user how he wants his page to look. Light, dark, gray... I disagree about the structure. My version had an additional In the News which had could serve as a news informer for SGW being down, a bug, updates, or any wars.--WarEagle 02:11, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :*Feel free to make a skin for me... I'll upload the code, though. A new version of the main page needs to be structured, rather than how it was. It was just a bunch of lists, with no tables or formatting. I am working on getting the "In The News" section transcluded straight onto the page directly from the Updates page on the SgW server. This will take some time, though. ZPMMaker 05:24, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Proposals If black doesn't suit, then I propose a colour scheme similar to that of Wikipedia... a nice green, some yellow. A bit of white... ZPMMaker 07:56, 3 October 2006 (UTC) *I don't have a better suggestion, but I liked the way the Main Page was before (as in yesterday.) Lord Morlock 09:24, 3 October 2006 (EST) **Yes, I second that. I hope that one more backing of the second version would make you change your mind? --WarEagle 02:11, 4 October 2006 (UTC) *If not, I also suggest a light artistic Stargate in the background and colors matching the Stargate, preferably the Stargate for Stargate Atlantis. Any thought, comments, furthur suggestions to this? --WarEagle 02:11, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :*I understand that the black is bad, hence why I have opened this to discussion. At this point I don't know how to get an image as a background, but I'm going to contact the support staff about it. ZPMMaker 05:24, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :::This would be nice: http://stargatewars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&diff=3468&oldid=3467 Why not revert to that? oh and could we get 2 columns and not three. Thanks. --69.210.112.236 04:47, 8 October 2006 (UTC) *Mr. IP user: 1. Please sign in. 2. Tell me what you think of the current (green) version. ZPMMaker 05:18, 8 October 2006 (UTC) *It's great! Far more suitable than the other. In fact, anythings better than the old one, but this one is great. And ya, sometimes I'm a bit lazy in logging in... (I was on another computer.) --WarEagle 05:21, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Good. It's settled then. I'll try to get your additional news section in there somewhere as well. ZPMMaker 06:45, 8 October 2006 (UTC) SKIIIEENN :Alright, I hit up Wikia on skins... http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_custom_skins THEA f00. Now, I think we ought to have a change of management now. Perhaps a VOTE on the Main Page? We have standards ZPM, STANDARDS. And right now, our standards are LOW, LOW. And presentation is everything, f00. So, I call for a more appropriate SgW Wiki Logo. I think we ought to get some one to whip up a kewl logo for this Wiki. Good thing the current logo already has a W for Wiki Wars. --WarEagle 21:05, 18 October 2006 (UTC)!!!!!! *The logo is staying as it is, as agreed by the forum admin. 210.50.112.26 13:24, 21 October 2006 (UTC) I'll implement your "lite" main page. See below. Sorry, that was me ZPMMaker 13:35, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Reversion Ok, if I've reverted any good edits in my reversion to my black colour scheme, please post the content here and I shall replace them. ZPMMaker 08:01, 3 October 2006 (UTC) *The Black color scheme is not very helpful and I prefer the way it was yesterday....I'm trying to say that it's hard to read and as such takes away viewer interest. Please set it back to the way WarEagle changed it.--Sarcasmsvoice 19:10, 3 October 2006 (UTC) *I concur. I was modivated to change the black theme due to three complaints about the Wiki looking "unattractive." And this takes from the standard of it all... :\ If anything, I would wish for a more eye-friendly theme to be set while a new one is created... --WarEagle 02:11, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :*Well, that is what we're meant to be discussing here... and those "three complaints" were from you! ZPMMaker 05:24, 4 October 2006 (UTC) *Observe inferior: http://herebegames.com/StarGateWars/viewtopic.php?t=46822 *Could we get the Template:In the news back in there or should we drop it? --WarEagle 05:23, 8 October 2006 (UTC) "Why dont you get ahold of WhiteyDude and some other wikipedia 1337 d00dz and build it. Also the main pages colors for text are eyekilling." - Gatedialer "The rubbish color scheme hurts my eyes, so i dont look at it," - ÐØÇÏ along with a few other of my MSN buddies... and of course, me, SL, and LM here. :P --WarEagle 22:13, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :::*OK I've made a green skin and have simplified the requested articles section to a link above the "create article" input box. See here for a list of colours available to use here. ZPMMaker 05:15, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Suggested Guide for Newbies :I would like a box listing great articles for newbies to find help from. Such would be Planets, Game Lingo, Supporter Status, G&R, FAQ, farming, raiding, multi-accounting, I, Replicate's Guide to Being Safe in the Ida, ... and so forth. --WarEagle 19:16, 7 October 2006 (UTC) **There's a thought... I'll get back to you on that one. Get me the links. ZPMMaker 03:27, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :::Err, mainly the ones I listed, but ascension and that would be it... I'll reply more to this later. --69.210.112.236 04:47, 8 October 2006 (UTC) ***Good. "Get me the links". ZPMMaker 05:15, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Edits Please change to . --WarEagle 17:59, 8 October 2006 (UTC) *Happy now?!?! In all fairness, it was giving me the shits too... ZPMMaker 07:15, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Suggested Articles for Newbies *http://stargatewars.wikia.com/wiki/StargateWars#Lingo_Explained *http://stargatewars.wikia.com/wiki/StargateWars#Abbreviations *ascension *Spy Levels *Motherships *Supporter Status *multi-accounting *Planets Implementation of /Lite as new Main Page OK, WarEagle has made the new Main Page. I think it's tops, so I'm implementing it. If anyone has any issues, leave a message under this heading please. 210.50.112.26 13:29, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Sorry, that was me ZPMMaker 13:35, 21 October 2006 (UTC) A lil' crowded Hey Sir, I noticed it's a bit crowded. The first box is a bit ... drony. And the quotes are outrageously long... :s Maybe clean it up a bit and mash those create boxes into one? --WarEagle 23:08, 23 October 2006 (UTC) *First of all, place new messages at the BOTTOM of talk pages. Second, you only complain when someone else's motto is there. Your own motto was MUCH longer! Anyway, as I have already told you (before I blocked you on MSN), I am too busy for the next fortnight. Then, I'll do something. ZPMMaker 03:23, 24 October 2006 (UTC) New article boxes. You may have noticed the new player- and alliance- specific new article creation buttons. At the moment these don't do anything, as I haven't entered the appropriate coding. Wait a good fortnight and message me if I haven't update it. ZPMMaker 15:14, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Offensive News I find the new headlines very offensive. Quite frankly, with all the drama and the "high standards" that have been rubbed in my nose my talk page this stinks to high heaven. If you are going to have standards at least have the courtesy to abide by them yourself.Sarcasmsvoice 20:10, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Hello! I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC)